


cold blows the wind to my true love and gently drops the rain

by MxBBadperson



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Necromancy, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Soul Bond, diazcest, emotional incest, happy post-valentine's day ya filthy animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Sean rested his chin on top of Daniel's head, arms around him. 'I'm here, Daniel,' he said softly. Daniel didn't answer. He was breathing heavily against Sean's chest, mind racing.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Kudos: 44





	cold blows the wind to my true love and gently drops the rain

_He could feel his heart and breathing slow. A sacrifice, a gift, whatever. He didn’t care what it was. There was a red string around his wrist. It was long enough to pool on the ground. The end was tied in a messy bow around Sean's wrist.  
  
Daniel looked at Sean's face. His hands were shaking and sweaty but they kept their grip on the dark grey candle and Sean's lighter. 'Is this really gonna work?' he demanded.  
  
'It will,' Blue jay said gently, 'but if you don't want to go through with it, that's fine too.'  
  
Daniel shook his head. 'No!' he shouted, 'I'll do it. I will.' His hands tightened around the candle and the lighter. He breathed in. He could smell flowers. It was faint but he could smell it. He stepped forward. The ground was soft, softer than he thought it would be. Did it rain? He breathed in. He could smell something else too. Was that smell the rain?  
  
He opened the lighter. It didn’t click._  
  
Daniel's jolted awake. He turned on the lamp then looked at Sean. Sean was sitting up, eyes closed and back against the headboard. Daniel laid his hand on his shoulder then shook him quickly. 'Sean? Sean!' he said desperately. Sean opened his eyes. He looked at him. Daniel's shoulders sagged in relief. He shuffled closer to wrap his arms around Sean.  
  
Sean rested his chin on top of Daniel's head, arms around him. 'I'm here, Daniel,' he said softly. Daniel didn't answer. He was breathing heavily against Sean's chest, mind racing. Daniel's hands clutched Sean's shirt. Sean stroked Daniel's back and whispered reassurances in his ear. Daniel breathed out.  
  
'I dreamed about it,' Daniel whispered. He slowly leaned back. His grip on Sean's shirt didn't loosen. He looked up at Sean, taking him in. His dark gentle eyes…  
  
'I'm okay, Daniel,' Sean said. Daniel blinked and then nodded. One of his hands let go of Sean's shirt to reach for his hand. Sean held Daniel's hand and Daniel gripped it tightly. Sean was here, with him.  
  
'Do you want to watch TV?' Sean asked quietly. Daniel nodded. Sean turned to the bedside table and picked up the TV remote. The TV turned on and they spent minutes channel hopping. Daniel swung Sean's arm over his shoulders and pressed closer. The channel flipped to The Two Towers then past it and back to it. They were at the start of the movie.  
  
They watched it in silence. 'I miss Dad and Lyla,' Daniel murmured. His eyes widened and he clenched his jaw. He knew that he shouldn't have said that! It was almost six months! Why did he say that!  
  
'I miss Dad and Lyla too, _enano_ ' Sean said softly. 'You don't have to feel bad. And-' he sighed, 'you can go back.'  
  
Daniel's grip on Sean's shirt and hand tightened further. He whirled to face Sean. 'No!' he shouted, 'I'm not leaving you!'  
  
'You don't have to stay with me,' Sean continued.  
  
Daniel buried his face in Sean's chest. 'I'm not leaving you. Ever,' he said. Daniel didn't want Sean to be far away. It made him sad and worried and angry. 'Why would you ask that?' Daniel said angrily, 'you know what's gonna happen when I leave!'  
  
'I know,' Sean said soothingly. 'It's just,' he sighed, chest expanding and contracting. 'I don't know,' he answered, 'I miss Dad and Lyla too.' He stroked Daniel's back. 'You could call Dad,' Sean suggested, 'hearing Dad's voice would be nice.'  
  
Daniel thought about it. 'Okay,' he whispered. Sean turned back to the bedside table and picked up his phone. He went to the contacts then handed it to Daniel. Daniel looked at it. He let go of Sean's shirt and hand to take it. He held it carefully. He looked at the screen. _Dad_ was on it, his number under it. He pressed call gently then brought it up to his ear.  
  
He waited, his heart returned to its previously steady beat and his palm was getting clammy. There was music and then- _'Hello?'_ Dad asked.  
  
'Dad,' Daniel whimpered.  
  
A hitch of breath then the rustling of cloth. _'_ Hijo! _Daniel! Are you okay? Where are you?'_  
  
'I'm okay,' Daniel said quickly. He looked up at Sean. 'I'm with Sean,' he said softly.  
  
Dad sighed. _'Daniel, Sean isn't-'_ he stopped, _'here anymore. I don't know who you're with but please, please come home.'_  
  
'But he is! He is with me!' Daniel said. He lifted the phone up to Sean.  
  
'Hey, Dad,' Sean said softly.  
  
A gasp. _'Sean?'_ Dad whispered.  
  
'Yeah, it's me,' Sean replied.  
  
_'How? I saw-I saw your-'_ Dad sounded hurt, his breath ragged.  
  
'I did,' Sean agreed, 'but Daniel-' he looked at Daniel, 'Daniel brought me back.'  
  
Daniel put the phone back to his ear. There was no sound from the other line. 'Dad?'  
  
_'What?'_ Dad breathed.  
  
'Do you-' Daniel looked up at Sean. Sean nodded. He was smiling, small and soft. 'Do you want to come here?'  
  
_'Yes! Yes! I will!'_ Dad said quickly. _'Where are you?'_ Daniel told him where they were and about the motel where they were staying. _'I'll come, I'll come as fast as I can,'_ Dad said solemnly, _'I'll come get you. Can I take Lyla with me?'_  
  
'Yeah, you can,' Daniel said quietly, 'we'll see you. Night.'  
  
_'Good night, Daniel,'_ Dad murmured. Daniel hanged up. He stared at the phone then held it out. Sean took it and put it on the bedside table. Daniel buried his face in Sean's chest, arms wrapping around Sean's waist. Sean laid his cheek on the top of Daniel's head. Sean returned to watching. Daniel tried to listen but his eyelids felt heavy. He closed his eyes.  
  
_He knelt then leaned down. He breathed in and breathed out into Sean's waiting mouth. Sean's eyes snapped open._  
  
Daniel opened his eyes slowly. He was lying down and his arm was around Sean. Sean was on side, facing away from him. Daniel sat up. He watched Sean's chest rise and fall. Sean had crossed his arms and knees were close to his chest. Daniel shook him. Sean opened his eyes. He rolled over onto his back and looked at him.  
  
'Come on,' Sean said quietly. Daniel nodded and they got off the bed. They took a bath together. Sean shampooed Daniel's hair then washed his hair. They got out of the shower, Sean drying Daniel's hair. They dressed and Daniel sat down on the bed, sitting still as Sean combed his hair.  
  
Sean put the comb on the bedside table then picked up their towels. Daniel went to the door, pocketing the candle and Sean's lighter. Sean went to the put their towels in the bathroom. He stepped out of the bathroom and went to the red cooler by the TV, plastic bags next to it. He took one and opened the cooler. He took out bottles of water, bread, a jar, utensils and a can. Sean picked up a small bag and came to him. They put on their shoes. They went out of their room, Sean locking the door behind him.  
  
They went down the hall and down the stairs. They stopped in front of the receptionist's desk. 'Can we use some chairs?' Sean asked. The receptionist nodded and went to get them. They came back, teal plastic chairs stacked on top of each other in their arms. She set them down. Sean and Daniel took them and went outside. They put the chairs down next to the building. They sat down. They waited. It was a nice Saturday morning.  
  
Daniel looked up at the sky. He could wait patiently now. It was weird but nice. He didn't know how many minutes passed before Sean handed him his phone. Daniel took it. He checked the clock. It was nine in the morning. Sean took out his sketchbook and pencil from his small bag. He started drawing.  
  
Daniel could hear the scratching of the pencil against the paper. He pocketed Sean's phone. He looked at Sean. It was comforting to see him moving. The afternoon went as Sean drew and Daniel kept looking at him.  
  
Daniel blinked. He was a little hungry. Hunger was different now too. Daniel reached for Sean. He shook him. Sean lifted his head. He put his pencil and sketchbook into his small bag then turned to the plastic bag. He took out a spoon, a small jar of peanut butter and jelly and a bag of bread. He handed the jar and spoon to Daniel. Daniel took it.  
  
Sean opened a bag of bread then held two out. Daniel spooned some peanut butter and jelly, setting on his thighs. He plopped some onto the bread then spread it. Sean put the bread together then handed into him. Daniel received it. He took a bite.  
  
'Do you think Dad will make it today?' Daniel asked.  
  
'Don't talk with your mouth full,' Sean chided. Daniel swallowed. 'Maybe,' Sean answered.  
  
Daniel swung his legs. 'I hope they make it today.'  
  
'They?' Sean asked.  
  
'Dad said he'll take Lyla with him,' Daniel answered.  
  
Sean's eyes widened. 'I hope they come today,' he said quietly. Sean took another pair of bread and Daniel continued eating. When he finished, he closed the jar. Sean closed the bag of bread and Daniel handed the jar and the spoon to him. Sean wrapped the spoon with tissue. He put the spoon and the jar back into the plastic bag.  
  
Daniel took Sean's phone from his pocket. The clock said it was half past one. He sat up. He stepped closer to Sean's chair then sat down. Sean made space. Daniel grabbed Sean's hand and put it around his shoulder, pressing close to Sean's side. He closed his eyes.  
  
_Sean gasped. His chest heaved and his eyes were unfocused. 'Daniel,' he gasped. He released a shaky sigh. His chest felt lighter and relief settled in his bones. He had him back. Sean lifted a shaking hand, reaching for him helplessly. He took his hand._  
  
' _Enano_ ,' Sean said urgently, 'Daniel.' Daniel opened his eyes. He turned his head, looking up at Sean. 'Dad and Lyla are here.' Daniel's eyes widened. He sat upright and looked around. Up ahead was Dad and Lyla.  
  
Daniel grabbed Sean's hand and they quickly stood up. They ran, the plastic bag swinging and its contents clattered. 'Dad!' Daniel shouted.  
  
Esteban's head snapped towards the voice, Lyla followed his gaze. Their eyes widened. Sean and Daniel stopped in front of them. Esteban and Lyla stared at him in shock. 'Hey, Dad. Hey, Lyla,' Sean said quietly. Lyla's expression changed. She was gonna cry. She stumbled to Sean, hugging him with a sob.  
  
Esteban blinked and walk to Daniel. He wrapped himself around him, back curving over him. Daniel raised his arm and lightly touched his lower back. They stayed like that for several minutes. Lyla let go, setting her hands on Sean's shoulders and stepping back. She stared at Sean's face.  
  
Esteban released Daniel and turned to Sean. He stepped closer. His shoulder bumped against Lyla's. Lyla blinked and let go of Sean's shoulders. She stepped back. Esteban hugged him tightly, sighing into his ear. Lyla turned to Daniel with a teary smiled and bent down to hug him. They stayed like that for several minutes.  
  
Lyla and Esteban let go and stepped back. Esteban looked at the plastic bag Sean was holding. 'What is that?' he asked quietly.  
  
'Food,' Sean replied. Daniel's hand tightened around his. 'Come on,' Sean said.  
  
He and Daniel turned around and started walking. Esteban and Lyla followed. Sean nodded at the receptionist when they passed the desk. They went up the stairs and down the hall. They stopped in front of a door. Sean reached into his pocket and brought out a key. He opened the door. He turned on the light then they all slowly went inside the room. Sean closed the door.  
  
Daniel went to sit on the bed while Sean set the plastic bag on the table under the TV. Esteban and Lyla looked around the room. Their eyes landed the red cooler, the open bathroom door, the comb on the bedside table and the bag in the middle of the beds, clothes poking out. Sean went to Daniel and sat next to him.  
  
Esteban sat on the bed across them. Lyla followed. 'What happened?' Lyla whispered, 'I saw your-' she cut herself off. She swallowed. 'The funeral,' she said. Daniel remembered. It was an open casket funeral and she had cried all through it.  
  
'You died,' Esteban said quietly. Lyla flinched.  
  
'I did,' Sean agreed, 'but Daniel brought me back.'  
  
'How?' Esteban asked desperately.  
  
Daniel frowned. A woman had come to him talking about how he could bring Sean back and he had said yes. He couldn't tell Dad and Lyla that though. 'Magic,' Daniel answered simply.  
  
Lyla and Esteban looked at him confused. He took out a candle and Sean's lighter from his pocket. Esteban looked at the lighter. The candle was wide, big, and dark grey. The lighter was clean. Sean pushed up the sleeves of his hoodie and got off the bed. He went to the light switches, Daniel following. Sean turned off the lights. The room went dark.  
  
Daniel's thumb moved the sparkwheel and the lighter clicked. He brought the lighter to the candle's wick. There was light. Lyla gasped. Under the candlelight, Daniel's fingertips were silver. Under the candlelight, a half of Sean's face had turned silver and silver veins spread to the other half. That sides' eye was silver too. Sean and Daniel lifted their hands as one. Around Daniel's wrist was a glittering chain. It ended wrapped around Sean's wrist.  
  
'Bone of my bone and blood of my blood, I give you my life. I give you half my breath, half my heart and now we will be one,' Daniel recited dreamily. He blew out the candle and Sean turned on the lights.  
  
'Oh,' Esteban said.  
  
Sean and Daniel went back to their bed. They sat down. Esteban and Lyla were in shock. Lyla opened her mouth. She closed it with a click. 'You can come back,' Esteban said, 'both of you.' Lyla nodded.  
  
'I died and there was a funeral. We can't explain how I'm back,' Sean replied.  
  
Esteban sighed. 'What about Daniel? Can't he come back?' Lyla asked.  
  
Daniel's hand gripped Sean's hand tighter. 'I can't,' he said desperately. 'If I go too far, Sean will die,' he whispered. Esteban and Lyla looked upset.  
  
'You saw the chain, right? Around our wrists?' Sean asked. Lyla and Esteban nodded. 'It's not that long,' Sean said simply. Understanding dawned in their eyes. Sean nodded. 

They were silent. Minutes passed. 'How did you get to this place?' Esteban asked.  
  
'We walked,' Sean answered.  
  
'How did you pay for this room?' Lyla asked tentatively.  
  
'There's a gas station nearby. I work as a cashier there,' Sean replied.  
  
'And you're okay? Are you both okay?' Esteban asked urgently.  
  
'We are,' Sean and Daniel answered together. 'We are,' Sean repeated gently. Daniel nodded.  
  
Esteban sighed in relief. 'That's good.'  
  
'You can stay,' Daniel suggested.  
  
'We will,' Lyla said. Daniel beamed. Lyla smiled, small and hopeful.  
  
The night went by. Lyla looked around the room. Sean picked up the TV remote and handed it to her. She took it and turned on the TV. She stopped on an action movie. She lowered the volume and turned to Sean. Lyla told Sean everything she could remember, Sean listening intently.  
  
Esteban stood up and looked around the room. He went to the cooler. Sean stood up and went to it, opening it. Esteban looked inside it. Sean offered them some food. They agreed and Sean brought them bread, crackers and cans.  
  
He opened the cans of tuna and sausages. Daniel, Esteban and Lyla ate while Sean sat beside Daniel. Sean could see questions in their eyes but they didn't say anything. After they were done eating, Sean took the cans and rinsed them with water, dropping them into the trashcan.  
  
When it was time to sleep, Lyla took the other bed while Esteban rented another room. Daniel slept tucked to Sean's side. The next day, Esteban and Lyla were going back to Seattle. They hugged Sean and Daniel goodbye and promised to come back. Esteban promised to bring back better food. They got in the car and drove away. Sean and Daniel waved goodbye.  
  
Daniel turned to Sean. He looked up at him. Sean looked happier. Daniel got closer and wrapped his arms around him. Sean curled himself around Daniel, cradling his head. Bone of his bone and blood of his blood, he had given him his life. He had given him half of his breath, half of his heart and now they were one. Nothing could take Sean from him. Not even death.

Daniel held Sean's hand and they walked to the gas station near the motel. It was time for Sean to work.

**Author's Note:**

> blue jay is ;) y'all can guess! sorry about the rushed ending. i had to make it in time!


End file.
